


The War

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Digital Art, Headcanon, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: The war between Flash and Reverse is timeless, unending. It was inevitable that one day the whole world would pay the price.****************************************************A rather short one-shot I wrote along with a fanart I made. Related to one of my other fics calledReversed.I don't recommend viewing on mobile thanks to the size of the art.





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a Tumblr. A decision I've been assured I will regret. But if you're curious, my username is unknownsatellite804 there. Notice the slight difference. Someone else had the username I use on here.
> 
> Anyway, I've been feeling a little angsty on behalf of Eobarry lately, and decided to create some art reflective of the war I mention quite often in Reversed. This is a future part of it. This takes place in the timeline that never happened, thanks to Time Demon's efforts.
> 
> Also, I am working on an unrelated one-shot, but I've had little time to edit with college and work.  
> And I'm still working on the prequel...just very slowly. I was unable to recover the edits I lost when I dropped my laptop and busted the hard drive, but at least I've learned my lesson. I'm backing up all my writing on Google Drive now.
> 
> Edit - If the **image is not showing up for you** use the link below to view it on my Tumblr.

[UnknownSatellite804](http://unknownsatellite804.tumblr.com/) - My tumblr

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

 

* * *

~~~~~R~~~~~

* * *

The acrid scent of smoke hung in Eobard's nose, made his eyes sting. The air reeked with ashes and embers and death. The buildings were husks. Once tall and proud and beautiful, they were now ruined, stained, filthy, broken, like corpses strung from a gallows. The silence was unbroken save for the faint crackles of still-burning fires in the distance. The speedster gazed around, admiring like he'd once done as a boy standing in the Flash Museum. He enjoyed taking in the world he'd made.

The quiet exploded into noise. A faint electric whine met the Reverse Flash's hearing, and footsteps, slow and uneven, approached, growing louder.

Reverse Flash turned his head.

Flash stepped forward, feet slipping on the broken rubble. He stumbled, caught himself. His breathing was uneven, ragged, wheezing at the end. His eyes were brighter than constellations, filled with fire and pain.

The Reverse Flash stared. He knew, without a doubt, that this was the real Barry. This wasn't a shapeshifter, a doppelganger, an imposter or a time remnant, all of which he'd faced and slaughtered at some point or another. This man was the original, the one, the only, the Flash Eobard had loved and hated with equal passion. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He would recognize this Barry Allen anywhere - _his_ Barry Allen.

_"Flash."_

The timeless hero paced towards him, hesitant, hands out. He whispered, voice cracking, "...I'm not...here...to fight you..."

_"Then you're a lot more foolish than I recalled,"_ Eobard replied in his distorted voice, but he didn't move to attack, the way he knew he should.

"Please, just don't.... Not this time..."

Something in his voice held Eobard still, kept him from retorting, even when the Flash invaded his space. Flash had always had him under a spell- no, a curse.

"Please."

_Please what?_

A set of tears streamed down the man's handsome face. He raised his arms and pulled his cowl back. His hair was left rumpled.

A memory came crashing into Eobard's thoughts without warning.

_Morning sunlight streamed through the windows. The dog, Max, leapt onto the bed, sticking his face into Barry's. Eobard chuckled as Barry stirred. Max's tail wagged furiously, and he sat, waiting for the man to awaken._

_"Max," Barry murmured, voice heavy with lingering sleep. He reached forward and rubbed the dog's ears, causing the canine to look rather pleased. He dropped his arm, yawned, and stirred. He rolled towards Eobard, smiling a little. Eobard looked back into the beautiful man's eyes, his hair disarrayed against the pillow. "Morning, Eo."_

_"Morning."_

_"No emergencies?"_

_"Not this time."_

_"Then I'm going to stay with you. Right here... Right here forever..." Barry pressed into him. Max attempted to crawl over him, obviously hoping for more attention._

_"Oof. Max!"_

Barry moved, drawing Eobard from his memories, bringing him back to the desolate world he stood in where there was no future, no love. "I'm here to beg the good that's left in you..."

_"There is no good in me now. You took it from me."_

"Yes, there is... There's always been. And you know it."

Eobard clenched his jaw when the open palms reached toward him, seeking, hopeful. Strong hands brushed his face as his own cowl was pushed back. And still, he didn't move, not even an inch. Flash's hands landed on his shoulders, turning to fists.

Eobard realized himself. He finally moved. He grabbed the other speedster's arm. _"Flash. Don't be an idio-"_

Flash pitched against him, his body trembling. He seemed to lean on him with his entire form and weight. If Eobard moved, he would surely fall.

And he wanted to.

But he didn't.

“Please, Eo."

Eobard's breath vanished. His hold loosened. "What..." His voice was stiff, emotionless, empty. "I'm not going to apologize for anything. I'm not sorry."

"I know...but I am... Don’t make this war continue. Please... _I_ am sorry for everything."

_Always reversed._

"If you won’t forgive me, then kill me. It’s more than I deserve, I know, but for all of our sakes...”

“I can’t..." Eobard hadn't known that he could still feel this pain. But now he did. He hated it. And that hate filled him, filled every inch of him, from his heart to his mind, to every extremity of his body. "You haven't suffered enough, Barry, for all that you’ve done." He frowned, fingers clenching, one hand a fist, the other leaving a bruise. Barry didn't react, though. "And neither have I... We will both die...just not until we have paid the price for our sins.”

"Eo-"

Eobard shoved him away. Tear-filled eyes burned into Eobard's soul. He growled, turned, and stalked away. Flash didn't follow, didn't move, just stood there and let him go. Eobard hated him. And that much would never change again. There was no more love. He felt a damp drop against his cheek, but he knew it wasn't raining. Somewhere in the distance, a lone dog began barking.

He burst into a run and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, would you guys be interested in a continuation of this? It'd probably be just short one-shots in no particular order... *shrugs* I mostly just wrote that bit to put a bit of icing on the cake, so to speak.


End file.
